hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 May 2016
03:28 the bot is broken 03:28 Yep 03:28 azure the bot killer 03:29 I hope the ECMWF is right 03:29 Oh, well. :( 03:29 Pls be Colin 03:29 somehow azure broke the bot (i think it was him) 03:29 That was yesterday, right? 03:30 In that case, Azure did probably crash the bot. 03:30 But, at least I can bring PFM! :D 03:31 Hi there, PFM! (hi) 03:31 Howdy. 03:31 !seen hurricane new 03:31 agh i keep forgetting the S 03:32 Hey PFM 03:32 !commands 03:32 PuffleReturns, all defined commands are: !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 03:32 YAY 03:32 !seenon 03:32 !seenon 03:32 StrawberryMaster: !seen enabled 03:32 !seen hurricane news 03:32 PuffleReturns: I haven't seen hurricane news 03:32 LATEST SAT ON Aoa : 03:32 I RANDOMLY FIXED THE BIT 03:32 BOT 03:32 YAYAYAY 03:33 Nope. :P 03:33 What actually happen was the fact that !seen was not on, it was off. :P 03:33 oh but everything was off 03:33 *happened 03:33 pls 03:33 !ton 03:33 Nope. 03:33 Just !seen was off. 03:33 oh 03:33 !tell DonaldTrump you're fired 03:34 ??? 03:34 It is really a hard work to make bots. :/ 03:34 !tellon 03:34 StrawberryMaster: !tell is now enabled 03:34 #rekt 03:34 i remember i used to have a bot 03:34 Yep, you used to have one. 03:34 does anyone care about Aoa 03:34 But it hasn't been on in like...forever 03:34 k. 03:34 !tell DonaldTrump You're fired 03:34 PuffleReturns: I'll tell DonaldTrump that the next time I see them. 03:35 no one cares :( 03:35 http://strawberrymaster.wikia.com/wiki/StrawberryMaster's_rulebook is <3 . 03:35 noooooooooo 03:35 k. 03:35 I just hope Douglas stops sockpuppeting... 03:36 lol we thought a sock came on today 03:36 but it was really one of leboringjack's joke account 03:36 it was "DouglasGenova" 03:36 Oh, I see. :/ 03:36 :/ 03:36 aoa looks beautiful 03:37 Looks a lot better than Bonnie :p 03:37 " 03:37 Floyd's Testing Wiki 03:37 On the Wiki 03:37 Wiki Activity 03:37 Random page 03:37 Videos 03:37 Images 03:37 Chat 03:37 Forum 03:37 Maps 03:37 Popular pages 03:37 Community 03:37 Contribute 15:36:52 30 May 2016 (UTC)Watchlist Random page Recent changes 03:37 Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki Presidential Election, 2015 03:37 03:37 40PAGES ON 03:37 THIS WIKI Edit this page Comments0 03:37 From September 26 to 28, 2015, a presidential election was held in Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki. A deep divide developed between the interests of many HHW users, resulting in the formation of two political parties, the Revolutionary Party and Continuum Party. The Revolutionary Party had a harsh stance on underage users; the Continuum Party, in contrast, was not opposed to underage users on HHW. " :p 03:37 rip bonnie 2016-2016 03:37 ;( 03:37 03:37 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 03:37 Oh, well. ;-; 03:37 ;( 03:38 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 03:38 I saw that before. 03:39 click it 03:39 I did? 03:39 what's the ? for 03:39 I remember that back in December. 03:39 yeah 03:39 ^ 03:39 "everything is plagarized 03:39 Yep. :p 03:40 except for things with 201+ characters 03:40 commie china. :/ 03:40 i want to be a rollback but it most likely will be a while 03:40 What about him? 03:40 @Orlando It will happen eventually 03:40 I remember he linked us that. :P 03:40 When did you first think of Nkech as Commie China? 03:40 @SM 03:41 Well, I just thought of it randomly. :P 03:41 bored 03:42 "On July 29, the National Hurricane Center began monitoring a Tropical Wave located in the Eastern Atlantic. After organizing considerably, this wave was upgraded to the fourth tropical depression of the season, while located in the Central Atlantic.49 Early the next day, the depression strengthened further into a tropical storm and was named "Colin". Tracking rapidly westward, the system experienced little strengthening as the unusually small storm, estimated to have gale-force winds covering an area 70 mi (110 km) in diameter, moved through a region of strong wind shear. It degenerated into a remnant low on the afternoon of August 3, however it was mentioned that regeneration into a tropical cyclone was possible. 03:42 03:42 After almost two days had passed, on August 4, the low reorganized with tropical storm-force winds and strong convection northeast of the Lesser Antilles but no well-defined closed circulation.50 The circulation closed off once again on the afternoon of August 5 south of Bermuda, and Colin was once again declared a tropical storm. Tropical Storm Colin was downgraded to a tropical depression late morning on August 8,51 and by 2100 UTC had dissipated 60 mi (100 km) northwest of Bermuda." 03:42 In 2010 Colin did not form until August 2 03:42 You can't. 03:43 then how did that ~71~ show up yesterday 03:43 It's not possible. 03:43 then how did "71" show up in the middle of chat yesterday 03:43 I'm not sure. It's a chat command. 03:43 It was a command? 03:44 !71 03:44 !test 03:44 !71 03:44 !announce test 03:44 Cardozo. ;-; 03:45 i typed !cardozo lol 03:45 :p 03:45 /71 03:45 /number 03:45 /message 03:45 /announce 03:46 the bot works again 03:46 !orlando !orlando !orlando 03:46 fail. :P 03:47 !seen the angry birds movie 03:47 PuffleReturns: I haven't seen the angry birds movie 03:47 HOW U DO DAT 03:47 !seen mum since she left me at a dumpster 03:47 !mlg 03:47 :P 03:47 oh 03:47 !#71 03:47 !71 03:48 !number71 03:48 You can't do 71 - it's a chat mod and above only command. 03:48 ohhhh 03:48 Oh 03:48 and to think i used to be able to do all of that lol 03:48 unblock me 03:48 And it's not !71, but yes, !id. 03:48 from hb 03:48 !tell Adolf Coffee you're unblocked 03:48 PuffleReturns: I'll tell Adolf that the next time I see them. 03:48 what error 03:49 unignore me plz 03:49 !unignore Adolf Coffee 03:49 !unignore Adolf Coffee 03:49 StrawberryMaster: I'll now listen to all messages from Adolf Coffee. 03:49 !unignore Adolf Coffee 03:49 HurricaneOdile: I'll now listen to all messages from Adolf Coffee. 03:49 ninja'd :3 03:49 !id 03:49 SM 03:49 I'm going to live in Floyd, New York 03:49 :P 03:49 :O 03:49 !id 03:50 <3 03:50 Puffle, you're not a chat mod - it won't work. 03:50 dang it 03:50 !seen my mum since she left me at a dumpster 03:50 Adolf Coffee: I haven't seen my mum since she left me at a dumpster 03:50 !updatelog 03:50 wow thats deep :p 03:51 !seen Hypercane Bot 03:51 PuffleReturns: They're here right now! 03:51 !hello I'm an invest 03:51 Oh, and the bot does not update the logs anymore. :/ 03:51 WHATTT 03:51 HHW:Chat/log 03:51 Nope, it does not. 03:51 Special:Chat/logs 03:51 Wikia had updated the chat servers, and HyBot broke. 03:52 !seen !seen 03:52 PuffleReturns: I haven't seen !seen 03:52 !seen PuffleReturns: I haven't seen PuffleReturns: I haven't seen PuffleReturns: I haven't seen 03:52 PuffleReturns: I haven't seen PuffleReturns: I haven't seen PuffleReturns: I haven't seen PuffleReturns: I haven't seen 03:52 La Plaza De Gala has been annihilated by the tsunami that struck Mango 2016 05 30